A Place To Call Home
by IamDeadGhost
Summary: A Collection Of One-Shots About The Mansion That Holds A Large Amount Of Creepypastas In It, And The Daily Troubles That they Get themselves into.
1. A N

_**AN IMPORTANT ARTHUR NOT**_

_**HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO MY VERSION OF THE SLENDER MANSION**_

**SUMMERY:**

THIS WILL BE A ONE-SHOT STORY BUT IT WILL HAVE FULL DETAILS AND FUNNY ONE-SHOTS. TIL NOW I HAVE 12 SHOTS TO PUT IN THE STORY.

**DISCLAIMER:**

NON OF THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME EXCEPT FOR MY FOUR OCS.

**CHARACTERS**

THE CHARACTERS THAT WILL BE IN MY STORY ARE (JEFF THE KILLER. BEN DOWNED. EYELESS JACK. LAUGHING JACK. TICCI TOBY. MASKY. HOODIE. SLENDERMAN. JANE THE KILLER. SALLY. CLOCKWORK. AND SMILE). AND FOUR OF MY OCS (MILES SHOCKWAVE. SPECTRA. SHREDDER. AND JISTICE). YOU FIND CAN THEIR STORIES INSIDE MY BIO AND IF I HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THEM FEEL FREE TO ASK. ALSO I MIGHT ADD SOME OTHER CREEPYPASTAS IN SOME NECESSARY CHAPTERS.

**WARNINGS:**

THIS STORY MIGHT CONTAIN SEXUAL JOKES AND CENSORED WORDS ALSO IT MIGHT CONTAIN PAIRINGS. SO CONSIDER YOURSELF WARNED.

**EXTRAS:**

I WANT TO THANK ANYONE WHO SUPPORTS THIS STORY. IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THE STORY PLEASE LEAVE AND DON'T POST BAD REVIEWS. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR PROBLEM OR A REQUEST REVIEW IT OR PM ME.


	2. Welcome To The Mansion

**_WELCOME TO THE MANSION_**

In a dark and hot world which was filled with corpse suffer and screams of pain. A tall man walked around the main and huge castle. he was wearing a suit with a bow tie and his skin was pale white and his face was empty nothing but white, the creature was known as the Slenderman. The Slenderman made his way down of te castle until he reached a large door. He pushed it open and it revealed a room with a large jacuzzi a statue of a demon known as Zalgo and a long buffet table. " Slenderman I thought you would never make it" Slenderman looked around and saw Zalgo a red demon with seven mouths. Slenderman walked towards him and they hugged and begun talking "how you doing buddy? "Zalgo asked him. " Really good like usual" he answered. " And how is your proxies?". "Like Always loyal and respectful".

"Yeah, but I meant your other proxies" this question silenced Slenderman. " My other proxies?" Slenderman. Asked in confusion. " Yeah I mean sure you have lots of proxies" zalgo said. " Of course I have other proxies" Slenderman laughed nervously. " You don't have other proxies, do you?". "No" shamefully answered Slenderman. "Listen buddy you really need to find other proxies. You can't just live with Masky and hoodie" Zalgo told him. " I don't know. Remember what happened when I brought Toby into the mansion" Slenderman told him. " Yes I do, and we said that we will never talk about it. But seriously you have to get more proxies, Imean even Enderman begun collecting proxies. If don't do it soon Splenderman will have more proxies than you". " ENOUGH! I will not be humiliated by anyone especially not Splenderman. You'll see that I'll have more proxies that anyone the under realm.

"I'm doomed. I'll never gonna have more proxies" Slenderman said as he was sitting in his office with his two loyal proxies Masky and Hoodie. " Sir, not to interrupt or anything but I believe I know a way to find more proxies". Slenderman looked up at Masky and said " how?". " I believe if we send every proxy an invitation to our mansion they will accept it" Masky offered. Slenderman put his finger on his chin and said " worth a shot. Masky I want you to send everyproxy who is out there an invitation to our mansion" Slenderman ordered Masky.

In an old and broken house Sat in front of the computer a boy who had a pale skin burned eyelids and a carved smile on his cheeks. " Come On... come on...come on." He Was scrolling down the website until he found what he was looking for. "YES! I'm still number one" while Jeff Was chanting for himself a small window popped on the screen that caught his attention. "What's this" He clicked on it and it opened a message.

Inside an apartment sat a blond haired boy on a chair facing his computer. He was wearing a green outfit and green hat. " What? Why the hell my game is on ebay!" He exclaimed. " And why nobody is betting on it?" He asked himself. As before a small window popped on his screen. " I Swear, if it one of Mile's stupid messages I swear that I'll kill him" he clicked on the window and as usual a message opened.

" Siri. Take me to nearest heart transplant hospital" a boy said to his cell phone. Also the boy was known as Miles, he was wearing a Grey hood and had a large scar on his face. " I didn't find anything what you requested. Would you like me to search for something else? " Siri told him. A message popped on Mile's phone. " Siri open for me this message" Miles ordered te phone. " Do it yourself. I'm not a slave to do everything you want" the phone told him. " Please?" Miles pleased it. " very well" and the message opened. " Buy an iPhone they say. Bring your iPhone to life they say. I swear BEN that next time I see you your dead.

Jeff stood in the middle of the woods as the invitation requested. He looked around the woods to see nothing but trees and bushes. " Well...Well. why am I not surprised to see you" a feminine voice said from behind him and Jeff recognized the voice very well. He turned around to see a girl wearing a black dress and a mask, her eyes were completely pitch black.

"Hello Jane. Long time no see ya" Jeff Said and walked towards her. Jane held her knife and walked to him "What are you doing here?". "You know stuff. You?" He asked. "Same" they walked until they were face to face. "You don't know how long I waited for this moment" Jane Told him. They stayed like this until a third voice spoke " if you two gonna make out, do it in the bushes" Jeff and Jane jumped from their places and they around to see Miles. " Wait! It's not what it looks like" Jeff tried to explain. " right" sarcastically said Miles. "No, it wasn't like that at all" Jane said in defence. "OK. I believe you" he winked at them. "Why Are you here?" Jeff tried to change the subject. Miles Shrugged "I dunno. We were invited like you two were". "We?" Jane asked. Proxies begun coming out of the bushes until it filled the entire area. "Someone explain to me why we're here" Eyeless Jack demanded. In blink of an eye the Slenderman appeared from out of no where.

"Hello children" he said. " Actually I count as an adult" laughing jack said in the crowd. Slenderman ignored him. " I'm sure your all wondering why your here" he said. " Not really. I think most of us here for the free food" justice said and te crowd begun to mumble to themselves. " Silence! Your all here because I want you to live in my mansion and become my proxies" he said. At first it was nothing but silence then it turned into boos. " Oh come on. Why won't you join my mansion? I can afford you anything you desire" he told them. The proxies looked at each other then they huddled. " So, what do you think guys?" Jeff asked them. " I say we beat him up then strip him and hang him upside down on a tree" Toby suggested. " Oh can we cover his crotch with honey just like jackass" Miles hoped. "Yeah, why not" Jeff Said and they broke the huddle. " Slenderman we all agreed that we will..." Jeff was interrupted by Slenderman as he got down on his knees and begun to beg "please, I beg to be my proxies. I'm desperate, I'll do anything" and he begun to cry. BEN scratched the back of his head and said " actually we were going to say that we accept your offer" Slenderman stopped crying and found himself in an embarrassing and an awkward situation "awkward" Miles said off the screen. " But since you said anything" Shredder said. Slenderman regretted him decision now. "Easy old man. We're not going to push it" Jeff Said " All we ask is one thing. No rules". Slenderman froze for a second, was breaking every rule he had worth it just so he could not be beaten by his brother. "Deal" Slenderman accepted the offer and he shoke hands with Jeff. " Last one in is a rotten egg" Miles shouted and the proxies begun rushing inside the mansion leaving Slenderman stepped on and on the ground.

**THAT WAS CHARTER 1 OF MY STORY. NEXT CHARTER WILL BE POSTED SOON 'MISSION 'NOT' IMPOSSIBLE. **


	3. Mission (Not) Impossible

_**MISSION (NOT) IMPOSSIBLE**_

Miles BEN and Eyeless Jack were all in the living room playing with their Xbox one on their brand new plasma TV when suddenly Clockwork stepped into the room. " Are you guys done yet? Game of thrones is about to start" she told them. " Not yet. five more minutes" BEN replied. " You said that 3 hours ago" she said. "So what? join us." Jack asked. " So what!? I prefer watching TV instead some stupid video games!" She furiously answered. Miles gasped in offense and said " how dare you? Video games is giving people a reason to live" he hugged the Xbox as he continued "It's the greatest thing that ever happened to mankind" he then begun to kiss it, The rest looked away from the awkward scene. "On second thought you can have it" BEN told Clockwork. " Finally" she switched the TV to satellite and a commercial was on.

"Hey buddy are you making out with your Xbox one or PS4 right now" the man of the commercial said. "Yes I am" Miles answered. " Then throw that old thing away and cheek out the brand new X STATION WII" Miles throw the Xbox away and focused on the commercial, so did BEN and Jack. " That's right. There is a new video game system and it's out there waiting for you to buy it and make me rich. And if you were able to buy in less than 24 hour, you also get a free milkshake cup with a logo of the new system. BUY THE NEW CONSOLE TODAY OR YOU ARE A FAGGOT!" with that the commercial ended. " Guys are you thinking of what I'm thinking" BEN told Jack and Miles. "Yeah. Milkshake cup" Miles replied. " No you idiot, the new console. We got to get one" BEN told them.

Miles BEN and Eyeless Jack were walking towards the game store when they were stopped by a long line of people. " Hey what's the hell is going on here?" Jack asked one of them. " This is the line of those who want to buy the X Station Wii" the boy replied. The trio took a peek of the front line and neither it or the store were visible. " Ugh. How long do we have to wait?" Miles Whined. " Good luck WITH THAT. I've Been waiting here since yesterday" the boy replied. " But the game was Announced this afternoon" Jack pointed out. BEN dragged both Jack and Miles and told them. " Guys we can't wait until the line ends. we have to take care of it". "Already On." Miles told him. " HEY EVERYONE! IS THAT MORGAN FREEMAN!" Miles shouted. BEN face palmed and said " I meant killing them"

The trio entered the store after they took care of the waiting line. The walked towards the cashier and said " we want the new X station Wii". " That will be 845" the cashier told them."what? Why the hell is it so expensive?" Jack told him. The cashier replied by shrugging. BEN groaned "we need to get money". "But where?" Miles said and they put their hands on their chins and begun to think.

"Slenderman. Slenderman. Slenderman..." Miles kept knocking on his. And in a matter of minutes an angry Slenderman opened the door "What?!". " Can We borrow eight hundreds and a half dollars?" Jack asked him. " No " Slenderman simply said. " Please Slenderman, you have to give use the money so we could buy the new console" BEN pleased. " It comes with a free milkshake cup" Miles pointed out. " unless your ready to mow the lawn, my answer is still a no" Slenderman told them. " mow the lawn? I prefer to makeout with BEN instead" Miles told him. " Very well " with that he teleported. " Now what?" Jack said. " How about making lemonade?" Miles suggested. " Don't Be stupid Miles. Non of us knows how to make lemonade" Jack told him. " Do you have a better idea? " he said. Jack thought for a second then it hit him. " Actually I do. "

"THIS IS A ROBBERY GIVE US ALL YOUR MONEY! " Jack threatened the woman behind the desk of the bank that they were currently stealing. everyone was on the floor beside the three proxies " Remind me again. why didn't we buy masks? " BEN said. Jack turned to him and said" Shut up that's why". Jack turned back to the woman "now give us 845 unmarked American dollars" Jack threatened again with his scalpel. " this is a bank sir. We have only hundreds. " fearfully the woman said. " Dammit" Jack cursed himself. " Hey Miles. Do you have five bucks" he shouted to Miles. " Yeah I guess" he took his wallet from out of his pocket and gave jack five bucks. Jack paid the money to the Lady and the woman gave him the bag. As soon as jack put his hand on the bag the trio rushed to the door and exit the bank.

As they were running away from the bank BEN realized something "hey. When we there why didn't we rob the entire bank?" Jack stayed silent for a few seconds before he "FFFUUU..."

the three proxies were sitting on the couch staring at the brand new X station Wii which was wrapped inside the box. " I don't get it. If you finally bought it, why aren't you playing with it" Clockwork said as she was sitting beside them watching TV. " Yeah in a few minutes" BEN replied not taking his eyes the box. Suddenly another commercial popped on the TV. " Do you have the new X station Wii?" the same man said. " Yes" Miles replied. " Then throw that piece of shit into the garbage, because we got for you the new X STATION WII 2. Since you lifeless losers made me rich on the first, i decided to create another one so i could get richer. BUY IT NOW OR YOUR A FAGGOT". "Guys. Let's go to the bank" BEN Said as he throw the box that contained the console inside the garbage can.

**HEY GUYS THIS IS CHARTER 2 OF THE SERIES. I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THE STORY. FEEL FREE TO R&R. AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PM ME OR REVIEW IT. NEXT CHAPTER 'SALLY'S TOOTH'.  
><strong>


End file.
